


Secrets

by spikewil



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Secrets

***The Hyperion Hotel – Wednesday 6 p.m.***

“Wesley, what time is Xander arriving to pick up the book?” Angel asked.

Wesley sighed. The vampire asked him that for the third time in one hour. He looked at his watch. “Within a few minutes, Angel.” The rogue demon hunter couldn’t wait for his lover to be here. 

Angel looked at Wesley and sniffed the air. He was surprised to smell pheromones coming of Wesley. Before he could question it, Xander stepped inside his hotel and Angel watched fascinated at how the young man looked straight at Wesley. Angel hadn’t seen that relationship coming.

“You got the book, Deadboy?” Xander questioned, still staring at Wesley.

The vampire didn’t miss Xander and he certainly didn’t miss that nickname. “Yes, I got it. You’re going back to Sunnydale?” Angel replied.

“No, I will be staying here for a few days,” Xander answered while leering at Wesley.

The vampire rolled his eyes as the two men tried to be sneaky about their relationship. He looked around and realized that he was the only one who had found out about those two, but that could be because of his good sense of smell.

“Giles won’t be needing this book until Saturday,” Xander said before saying goodbye and leaving the hotel.

“I’m going too. See you tomorrow Angel,” Wesley said quickly and followed his lover.

 

*****

 

Xander knew Wesley’s address and walked straight to the apartment. When he arrived, he waited patiently for him to come. He smiled widely when he saw his lover’s body coming closer.

Wesley stood in front of Xander and kissed the young man softly. The kiss deepened as Wesley pressed himself against Xander. “Let’s get inside,” Wesley whispered, while opening the door and pushing Xander inside. The ex-watcher closed the door.

Xander nodded and stumbled inside still holding onto Wesley’s waist. “I want you now!”

Wesley pushed Xander into the bedroom while both of them were undressing each other. Within moments the two men were standing naked in front of each other. Wesley took Xander’s nipples in his hand and squeezed them.

Xander gasped at the pain that went through his body when Wesley squeezed his nipples hard. His cock hardened even more and he covered Wesley’s hands with his own.

Wesley smiled evilly. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed!” he ordered.

Xander shivered and obeyed the order. “So did you learn anything new yet?” he asked like he wasn’t about to be fucked.

“I always learn new things. I have a PhD, remember?” Wesley replied, while taking the paddle from beneath the pillow. He had prepared the room for Xander, so they could explore each other while the young man was visiting L.A.

“You have a PhD for spanking someone?” Xander joked and yelped when Wesley hit his ass with his paddle.

Wesley hit Xander’s ass the moment he heard the comment. “What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Xander squeaked again.

“Good! Now count,” Wesley ordered.

“Three,” Xander muttered, when Wesley hit him again. He pushed back when his lover started touching his ass hole with his finger.

Wesley took his hand away from the red shaded ass and continued hitting it. He watched at the tight ass became a lovely shade of blood red.

Xander started moaning when the pain turned into pleasure. Each hit against his ass made his hard, dripping cock jump against his belly. He spread his legs wider making his ass crack spread wider as well. “Take me,” the young man begged.

Wesley dropped the paddle and positioned himself behind Xander and placed his hard cock at his lover’s entrance. The ex-watcher pushed in, collecting a deep moan from Xander.

Xander felt his lover’s thighs resting against his warm ass. His flesh was tingling with warmth from the spanking. He started to push back hoping Wesley would start to move.

Wesley gasped when Xander started squeezing his ass muscles and began thrusting into Xander. He pulled out until only his cock head rested inside before pushing back hitting the little nub inside his lover.

Xander kept moaning loudly and started babbling when he felt himself nearing the edge. He reached between his legs and fisted himself. He roughly pumped his cock and screamed his lover’s name when he orgasmed hard, squeezing his inner walls tightly around Wesley’s cock.

Wesley couldn’t stop his howl when Xander squeezed his cock. The tightness sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside Xander, coating his lover’s inner walls. He collapsed on top of Xander and felt the other man collapse on the bed.

“Wow!” Xander muttered tiredly.

“Yeah, you could say that again,” Wesley responded, while pulling out his soft cock and snuggled against his lover.

“Wow!” Xander repeated as his lover’s stated.

Wesley grinned, closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when he heard the three words he hadn’t heard in a long while.

“I love you,” Xander whispered in his lover’s ear before falling asleep, arms embracing his lover tightly.


End file.
